


Ditching the Oscars

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Car Accident, F/M, Fluff, but there are no serious injuries, only a broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: You get into a car crash while Ben is away for the Oscars. As soon as he hears about your accident, he rushes back to you.





	Ditching the Oscars

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

When you left work on Friday afternoon, you had the whole weekend planned out. Your boyfriend was in America for the Oscars, so you had the entire apartment to yourself. You planned on sleeping in on Saturday, spending all morning in bed, ordering pizza for lunch and catching up with your favorite TV shows in the afternoon.

Sadly, your Saturday turned out entirely different. You were woken up by a call from your boss at 6am, telling you that you needed to go to work immediately because an unexpected and urgent project came up. When you hung up the phone, you let out a string of curse words but you knew that you couldn’t miss work. You got out of bed with a grunt, got dressed, and showed up.

By the time you left in the evening, you were so exhausted that all you wanted to do was go home and lie down in your bed.

Unfortunately, your day got even worse than it already was before you could get home.

Some drunk asshole ignored the stop sign in front of him and drove straight into your car. The feeling of sharp pain in your left arm was the last thing you felt before passing out.

When you woke up, you were in an unfamiliar room. You panicked for a moment but when you saw a nurse near the bed you were lying in, you realized you were in a hospital. The memories of your accident started coming back as you glanced at your left arm and saw that it was in a plaster.

“Oh, you’re awake,” the nurse smiled at you. “Do you need anything?”

“No, thank you,” you replied. “Just tell me what happened after I fainted.”

“Well, you were brought in here,” she began. “A doctor examined you and found that your arm is broken but otherwise you’re fine. No serious injuries.”

“Oh, thank god,” you sighed. “When can I go home?”

“If everything goes well, tomorrow morning.”

“Great, thank you,” you smiled at her.

“I have to leave now, but call me in if you need anything,” she told you then walked out the door.

Just as she left, someone poked their head through the door.

“Can I come in?” you heard a familiar voice. You looked up and saw Ben watching you nervously.

“Of course,” you answered and he walked over to you. “But what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in America!”

“I was. But I got a call that you got into an accident,” he explained. “I hurried back to England as soon as I could. I was so worried.”

“You’re so sweet,” you told him, reaching out and holding his hand. “But what about the Oscars?” you asked.

“Knowing that you’re okay is more important than some award show,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, I broke my arm but otherwise I feel alright,” you reassured him. “Maybe you should go back to America. There’s still more than a day until the Oscars, you could make it back in time.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he shook his head. “I’ll stay by your side to take care of you.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” you told him, squeezing his hand. “I can’t believe you’re ditching the Oscars for me.”

Ben smiled at you, leaning down and giving you a kiss on the forehead.

“I would ditch any award show for you,” he mumbled.

 

* * *

 

When you could finally go home the next day, Ben did everything he could to make you feel comfortable. You knew he enjoyed taking care of you – he’s done it before whenever you had a cold – but now he was even more selfless than usual. He even cooked for you both on Saturday and Sunday, no matter how many times you’ve told him that there was no need for that. It was utterly useless, Ben insisted that you need homemade food while you’re recovering.

“Dinner is ready,” he announced, walking into the living room. You couldn’t help but giggle when you noticed that he was wearing your apron.

“What?” he asked in confusion.

You looked him up and down, which made him realize what you were giggling at.

“Oh,” he sighed, taking it off.

“I think it suits you,” you smirked, getting up from the couch and walking into the dining room with Ben by your side.

“I’m sorry that you can’t be at the Oscars tomorrow because of me,” you told him as you both sat down.

“I don’t want you to feel guilty,” Ben replied in a serious tone. “I meant what I said yesterday. You’re more important to me than the Oscars.”

“But you’ll miss Queen and Adam performing,” you said. “And you won’t have the chance to party with Gwil and Joe. I know how much you looked forward to that.”

“It’s fine,” Ben looked at you tenderly. “Partying can wait.”

“You’re truly the best,” you smiled at him. “And you’re an amazing cook,” you added after taking the first bite of your dinner.

“Thank you,” Ben smiled back, starting to eat from his own plate.

“You know what?” you asked, suddenly having an idea. “We should stay up tonight to watch the Oscars.”

“I’d love that,” Ben nodded. “But you’re aware that it’s going to be 1am here when it starts, right?”

“I know,” you said. “But it would be so much fun!”

“Okay, let’s do it. After we’re finished eating I’ll make us coffee. We’ll need it.”

 

* * *

 

“I think I’m gonna fall asleep,” you declared after yawning for the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes.

You were cuddling on the couch with Ben, trying to stay awake by watching Game of Thrones.

“(Y/N), it’s only 9pm,” Ben giggled.

“I know,” you groaned. “But this has been a tiring weekend for me, okay?”

“Do you want to go to bed? We can check who won tomorrow morning,” Ben suggested.

“No, I want to see it live,” you sighed.

“Then get up, I have an idea to keep you awake,” Ben said, standing up and holding his hand out for you. You took it and let him pull you up.

Ben wrapped his arms around you just as the theme song to Game of Thrones started playing. He began to sway, gently dancing with you. You smiled as you put your right arm around his shoulder, swaying along with him.

“I’m so happy that you’re here,” you murmured, kissing Ben on the lips, then leaning your head on his shoulder.

“Me, too,” he replied, stroking your back.

When the song ended, you continued dancing around in each other’s arms. You both have seen every episode of Game of Thrones so many times before that neither of you had to see the screen to know what was happening. You could remember the whole thing just from hearing it.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god!” you shouted as Rami was announced as winner. “He actually won! Yes!”

You both jumped up from the couch, hugging each other tightly.

“He deserves it so much,” Ben said, grinning at you.

“Text him to tell him we are proud,” you urged him. Ben fished his phone out of his back pocket and began typing.

“Done,” he said a moment later, putting the phone down on the coffee table.

You both sat back down, yawning at the same time. You were quickly dozing off but you were wake enough to hear it when Green Book won best picture.

“I think it’s time to sleep now,” Ben smiled at you.

“Yeah,” you agreed. “Definitely.”

You somehow managed to get up and stumble into the bedroom. Ben helped you change into your pajamas, then you both settled into bed.

“Goodnight,” Ben murmured, giving you a peck on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you whispered before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
